


Jace's Fifth Birthday

by DontQuoteMeOnThat



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontQuoteMeOnThat/pseuds/DontQuoteMeOnThat
Summary: An expansion on Jace's fifth birthday that he tells Clary about in City of Bones.
Relationships: Valentine Morgenstern & Jace Wayland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Jace's Fifth Birthday

“So what would you like for your birthday, Jonathan?” Valentine asked. 

“I want to take a bath in spaghetti, Father,” he replied. 

“If that is even possible,” Jonathan quickly added. 

“No worries, that is a manageable request. It is your birthday, and I said you would get what you want on your birthday,” Valentine assured his son. 

\------  
After breakfast, Valentine ordered the servants to fill a bath with boiling water and add spaghetti noodles. He looked down and saw his son bouncing on the balls of his feet, excitement in his eyes. The request had been an odd one, but five year olds had very active imaginations and strange ideas. He smiled a fond and amused smile at the sight of his son so excited. 

The servants had left after the tub had been filled, and Jonathan rushed to get a closer look. Valentine quickly grabbed at his shoulder to prevent Jonathan from burning himself. Jonathan did not burn himself however, waiting patiently beside the tub without touching it or its contents. 

Valentine was proud when he saw that even in his excitement, his son was obedient and cautious, as he had taught trained him to be. 

“No sauce, Father?” 

“No. That would be too messy.” 

“It should be cooled enough now,” Valentine informed his son. 

Jonathan stripped down to his underwear and was lifted inside the tub. He giggled and looked around himself in wonder. The spaghetti felt weird, but Jonathan loved it. He played for about an hour, after which he was pulled out and rinsed off. They ate spaghetti and meatballs that night (newly cooked, or course). Jonathan went to bed with a smile on his face, satisfied with how the day had gone. Tomorrow would bring the return of training, hopefully with new weapons, now that he was older. He enjoyed days like these, when he and Father would get to relax and spend time together. Father was often busy and left him to practice on his own or with one of his Father’s associates. He knew tomorrow would be a good day, he could feel it in his small bones. When he fell asleep, he dreamed of knife-throwing and sailing, two of his favorite things.


End file.
